


Who Knows

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers unverse, Canon Divergence, Fluffy, M/M, but - Freeform, everyone gets along, i couldn't think of a title, there;s no war, this didn't turn out how i was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint find Bucky wandering around, helpless, and decides to bring him back to the tower, where Steve happens to be staying. Upon seeing Bucky, Steve surprises him (and everyone else) by kissing him. In front of all of the avengers. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows

Bucky was in New York. That was all he knew. He had found a jacket to cover his bloodstained torso, but couldn’t do anything about his face other than scrub at it in a coffee shop bathroom, removing what he could. 

He walked swiftly, as if he had purpose, down the streets of New York, hands in his pockets to hide what of his metal arm wasn’t covered by the jacket. His head was down, trying to avoid eye contact – a worrisome mistake. He managed to walk straight into a stranger on the phone, who dropper in coffee in surprise. 

Bucky’s head snapped up, leaping back as if he were electrocuted. “I- I…”

“Holy shit,” the guy’s companion breathed, thankfully stopping Bucky from trying to stumble out a half-assed apology. Bucky stared at the two guys until something clicked in his brain and he stumbled back further. He didn’t know them – at least, he didn’t think he did. But he was sure that his Stevie- Captain America, that Captain America did, Bucky scolded himself. They were on his team – the archer guy (Hawkman? Eagle-eye?) and the tin man (Iron Man, Bucky knew for sure). 

The three of them simply stared at each other for a few moments, before Iron Man(who else) broke the silence.

“Not gunna go all Winter Solider on us, are you? Break out the ninja moves? I wouldn’t, ‘cause I am very confident that I can pretend to be able to beat you,” he pointed at Bucky with his half eaten bagel to punctuate his point.

“Do you know who you are?” Eagle-man asked, and Bucky didn’t know how to respond. 

“Or are you going to be the Lucy to our Henry Roth? How many dates do we need to take you on – I can do two or three, I don’t have the patience for fifty,” Ironman commented, only to receive blank stares. “50 first dates? Adam Sandler? Never mind, ignore me.”

“I was,” the Hawkinator said, keeping his eyes on Bucky. 

“There’s – I remember snippets. Of before the war,” Bucky’s voice sounded pained, even to himself. But he didn’t have any medical training which he remembered – people had always dealt with his injuries for him, and his whole body was so sore he couldn’t even pinpoint the pain. 

“Tell me something about yourself,” Hawk-a-tron demanded, and Bucky had to stop his mind from going blank at that moment.

“My name is James Barnes, and I used to be terrible at swimming,” Bucky said at random, smiling slightly at the memory that attached itself to the thought. Steve, pushing him into a lake jokingly after a frustrating double date with two girls who wanted the one boy – guess who – not realizing that Bucky could barely swim, and proceeding to jump in after him, even though he could barely swim, and was sick, and was just an idiot in general, and Bucky ended up having to save the both of them. He decided that day that he would learn to swim if it killed him, because he never knew what Steve was going to get himself into next.

Bucky told this story, unable to keep his mouth shut, because he remembered this, he remembered Steve, and everyone should know that. The two men in front of him shared a glance, before Tony pat him on the arm – his flesh and blood one - in an almost friendly manner.

“C’mon, buddy, let’s go to the tower.”

~*~

Steve knew that having a phone had its perks, but he wished Tony wouldn’t take advantage of the fact he had one. 

‘eeeyyy capsicle me and birdbrain have a present 4 u’

‘shud be at tower in 10’

‘ur going to liiiiiikkkkeeee itttt’

“Can you block a number on this device?” Steve asked the room, which consisted of all of the Avengers, excluding Tony and Clint, and Pepper and Sam. 

“You can’t block Tony – it’s a Stark phone, he will override it,” Bruce told him without looking up from his book.

“He would override it whatever phone it was,” Pepper commented, and Bruce smirked in agreement. 

“Anything in particular he’s doing?” Natasha asked, breaking away from her conversation with Sam. 

“Being himself,” Steve grumbled, putting him phone down without responding.

“That is the worst,” Pepper joked, throwing Steve a sympathetic smile. 

“Tony says to tell you that you actually will love the surprise, and that no, you can’t block him, suck shit,” Sam says, reading off of his phone. 

“Why would one partake in such an activity?” Thor’s hearty voice finally contributed (It’s almost like the author forgot about him or something). 

“What surprise?” Natasha asked suspiciously, just as the door slammed open, Tony striding in, looking smug. 

“This surprise,” he said, sounding rehearsed, as he gestured towards the door, frowning when nobody entered. 

“Barnes, that’s your cue. We’ve gone over this,” he grumbled, and Steve’s heart stopped for a moment, standing up, along with Natasha, when he heard the name. 

“I sent Barnes off to the medical bay – he seemed pretty relieved as well. I don’t think he’s up to your dramatic entrances yet, Tony,” Clint said, appearing through the door.  
“Bucky’s here?” Steve managed to get out.

“Here and with some of his memories, it appears. You can only go see him if you promise not to push him into a lake,” Tony said with a smirk. “Hey, big guy,” he turned to Bruce, “your pretty much a doctor. You can look over the human side while I look at that awful arms he’s lugging around.” With that, Tony disappeared through the door, and Steve, along with the others, who just seemed curious, rushed to the medical bay.

And there he was. 

Bucky was sitting on a bed, shirtless and bloody, his metal arm gleaming. He was looking at the floor, even when everyone entered, falling through the door to get a look.  
“Bucky,” Steve breathed, and Bucky’s eyes snapped up. He offered a weak smile, and that was enough for relief to flood through Steve. This wasn’t the Winter Solider. This was Bucky – his Bucky. 

“Hey, Stevie,” he said, and Steve rushed forward, forgetting everyone else in the room, forgetting that Bucky might not remember this, forgetting everything but his urge to kiss the man in front of him. And he did. In front of everyone. Bucky made a surprised sound, Steve having one hand on the back of his neck and the other fisted in his dirty hair. He pulled back quickly, looking at Bucky’s dazed expression, grinning wider than he had in a while. 

“Shitting heck,” Tony commented, and someone – Pepper – shushed him. 

“Is that something we used to do?” Bucky asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“On occasion,” Steve said.

“Does someone want to explain this? Why am I the only one who seems surprised?” Tony asked irritably, and Steve turned to him, as well as the others. Tony did seem to be the only one who was surprised. Natasha was smirking at Clint, who was pulling out his wallet and grumbling under his breath, Pepper was grinning largely at Steve, Bruce looked resigned, Thor seemed to be enjoying himself, and Sam was looking smug.

“My friend, I am happy for your pursuit of a homosexual relationship,” Thor’s booming voice congratulated him, and Steve smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks. So am I.”

~*~

A few months later

“Movie night,” Tony announced, making his way into Steve and Bucky’s apartment uninvited. And then letting out an undignified shriek and making his way back out, calling out his disgust as he left. Who would have known Cap, who Tony had thought would be pure as driven snow until he was at least married, would be into something like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Do we want a movie night? Or maybe a scene with Bucky in the medical bay? Or a completely different story with the pairing (i have no life so if you ask you'll probably get). Let me know!


End file.
